


Blending In

by Griddlebone



Category: Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Related, Ficlet, Gen, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 04:34:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius and Raven, in the aftermath of joining the heroes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blending In

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this ficlet a long time ago as part of a drabble meme. The request was Lucius/Raven and the prompt was "pretty".

Lucius was always quick to point out that he never profited from his good looks. The same was not true of Raven. He often took advantage of the attention Lucius drew. Where Lucius was instantly noticeable, Raven could by comparison make himself anonymous and effectively fade into the background. Nobody noticed that he bore a strong resemblance to one Lord Raymond... except Priscilla and he'd already told her to keep her damn mouth shut.

It took Lucius a good while to extricate himself from the crowd of enthusiastic new friends; in the meantime Raven had a look around camp. While Lucius tried to convince a group of knights that he was, in fact, not a woman, Raven's thoughts turned toward revenge. It gave him a little shiver of pleasure to think of living in the same camp as his long-sought quarry. It wouldn't take long to find an opportunity...

He was so deep in thought that at first he did not notice Lucius standing in front of him. The crowd had dispersed, everyone going back to what they were supposed to be doing, the newcomers momentarily forgotten. He and Lucius had been effectively absorbed into the group.

"Won't you reconsider?" Lucius asked, guessing the direction of Raven's thoughts. "If he knew the truth of what happened, Lord Hector would undoubtedly-"

"My course is set," Raven interrupted. He did not want to hear what Lucius had to say right now. The Monk was just too damn kind-hearted for his own good. "I'll have my revenge whether you like it or not, so leave me alone."

He did as he was told. Raven was his lord, after all. But as Lucius walked away, Raven noticed that his pretty face was marred by a look of intense sorrow.


End file.
